Mengintip Keseharian OSIS Konosaki Bersama Si Tamvan
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: [REPUBLISH w/ a few revision & cover] [Ch 1 : Naru's POV] Mari kita intip keseharian para penghuni ruang OSIS Konosaki Gakuen (木ノ咲学園)—Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Gaara—bersama ketujuh orang siswa tamvan...? ini. Omake corner : membuka sesi CURHAT JOMBLO bersama dokter Sasuke. Kirimkan curhatan kalian, dan Sasuke akan menertawakan setiap curhat Anda. Curhat boleh, flame jangan xD


_Hari ini, aku akan menceritakan kisah hororku kala 'bertamu' di ruang OSIS sekolahku, Konosaki Gakuen._

 _Sebut saja ruangan itu sebagai kandang singa._

 _Karena yang mendiami kandang tersebut adalah siswa-siswa elit Konosaki yang bisa kapan saja menerkammu buas layaknya singa yang menerkam mangsanya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mengintip Keseharian OSIS Konosaki Bersama Si Tamvan ...**

Disclaimer :

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Mengintip Keseharian OSIS Konosaki Bersama Si Tamvan ... © Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Inspiration from :

 **FP Mengintip Keseharian OSIS Yumenosaki Bersama Si Tamvan Kaoru**

 **FP Curhat Jomblo Bersama Dr. Izumi**

Genre(s) :

 **Humor/Parody**

Rate :

 **T**

Warning :

 **Typo(s), AU, OOC, error language, some bashing/bullying content?, abal, etc.**

Summary :

 **Mari kita intip keseharian para penghuni ruang OSIS Konosaki Gakuen (** **木ノ咲学園** **)—Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Gaara—bersama ketujuh orang siswa tamvan...? ini.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ Chapter 1 : Naruto's Bad Day ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 _(All in Naruto's POV)_

"—ruto!"

"Na-ru-tooo!"

"...ngh? Lima menit lagi..."

Aku menggeliat di balik selimut tebalku. Memendamkan kepalaku ke bantal gulingku. Lengkingan merdu ibuku dari balik pintu kamar tak kuhiraukan. Aku terus mendengkur, mencoba untuk melanjutkan mimpi indahku yang terganggu oleh suara-suara bising di luar sana.

"Mau sampai kapan kamu tidur, Naruto? Ini sudah jam delapan! Ini hari pertamamu di kelas dua, kan? Jangan sampai merusaknya hanya karena keterlambatanmu!" ibuku masih terus mengoceh sambil menggedor-gedor pintu. Aku menghela napas, setengah sadar. Kemudian bangkit perlahan dari tidurku dan terduduk di ranjang.

"Hah... Jam delapan, ya? Aku masih bisa tidur..." gumamku pelan, masih dengan mata tertutup. Niatku kembali ingin merebahkan diri, sampai tiba-tiba...

1 detik

2 detik

3 de—

"APA!? SUDAH JAM DELAPAN!?" aku histeris. Mata dan mulutku langsung terbuka lebar. Aku langsung melempar selimut dan gulingku. Peduli setan dengan mandi! Aku hanya cuci muka, gosok gigi, ganti baju, dan langsung cus ke sekolah. Aku bahkan hanya sempat meminum setengah gelas susu sebelum pergi.

Lima belas menit aku habiskan untuk berlari dari rumah sampai ke sekolah. Jika dengan berjalan santai, aku butuh waktu tiga puluh menit untuk sampai, maka dengan berlari—sekuat tenaga—aku bisa menghemat waktu sampai setengahnya. Ya, aku ini adalah anggota klub lari di sekolahku. Wajar bagiku untuk bisa berlari secepat ini. Aku juga sudah beberapa kali, sih, telat dan harus berlari seperti ini.

Tapi ini baru hari pertamaku duduk di kelas dua Konosaki Gakuen. Aku tak mau masuk ruang BK lagi karena terlambat seperti saat kelas satu dulu.

Aku mempercepat lariku saat gerbang sekolah sudah terlihat. Untung saja gerbangnya belum ditutup. Aku langsung berlari masuk ke dalam tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah satpam yang dari tadi meneriakkan namaku—ah, Izumo-ossan saja sampai ingat namaku karena aku terlalu sering terlambat.

Aku segera mencari ruang yang katanya akan menjadi kelasku untuk satu tahun ke depan, kelas 2 – B. Tiap tahun, kelas memang selalu di- _rolling_. Dulu aku masuk di kelas 1 – A, dengan empat teman dekatku yang lain. Sayangnya kami harus berpisah, membuatku hanya sekelas dengan dua orang saja.

Pintu kelas 2 – B yang tertutup rapat itu, langsung kugeser paksa. Aku ngos-ngosan, lengkap dengan peluh yang membanjiri seluruh tubuhku. Semua makhluk di kelas itu langsung menatapku aneh, kaget, bingung, dan sebagainya. Tak lupa, wali kelasku yang sekarang berdiri di depan kelaspun menatapku dengan tatapan gusar.

"Namikaze Naruto. Telat dua puluh dua menit lewat sembilan belas detik di hari pertama semester baru, dan dengan lancang masuk ke kelas tanpa mengetuk pintu..." lelaki paruh baya, sang wali kelas hororku—Morino Ibiki, Guru BK, berujar sambil menahan getaran amarahnya. "...istirahat nanti, kamu ke ruang OSIS!"

Hah?

Aku membelalak kaget, menatap Ibiki-sensei dengan mulut ternganga. Aku tak percaya. Kupikir aku akan menghadapnya lagi di ruang BK. Tapi, sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padaku dengan menyuruhku untuk datang ke ruang OSIS saja ketimbang harus ke ruang BK.

Ya, ruang OSIS saja.

"Sekarang, kamu duduk di kursi yang kosong itu! Saya sedang malas meladenimu hari ini!" suruhnya garang. Ia pun menunjuk kursi kosong tepat di belakang salah satu teman dekatku, Inuzuka Kiba. Masih dengan muka bodoh, aku membungkuk dan langsung berjalan menuju kursi yang dimaksud.

"Wah... Baru hari pertama, udah masuk ruang OSIS aja, tuh!"

"Habis, deh, dia nanti kena omel Shika-senpai dan Sasuke-senpai!"

"Malangnya nasib si Naruto itu..."

Terdengar bisik-bisik tetangga di sekitarku, bahkan membuat kelas sedikit gaduh. Aku samar-samar dapat mendengar beberapa bisikan. Aku mengernyit sambil memiringkan kepalaku bingung. Sambil duduk, aku mencolek bahu Kiba. "Kib, memang ada apa, sih, di ruang OSIS? Kok, kayaknya aku dengar bisik-bisik tetangga soal ruang OSIS terus?" bisikku.

Kiba menoleh, menatapku tak percaya. Mulutnya sempat ternganga lebar, sebelum akhirnya berbicara pelan. "Aku tidak percaya, kau tidak tahu tentang hal ini..."

Aku semakin penasaran. "Apa, sih?"

"Kau itu akan memasuki kandang singa... Lengkap dengan keluarga singa di dalamnya!"

"Namikaze Naruto! Inuzuka Kiba! Kalau kalian tidak berniat mengikuti pelajaran, keluar kalian sekarang!"

Dan aku hanya bisa terpaku. Bukan karena hardikan Ibiki-sensei. Melainkan karena sedang berusaha mencerna perkataan Kiba tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Istirahat pun tiba. Murid-murid segera berhamburan, menuju ke destinasi masing-masing. Aku masih melamun di bangkuku. Rasa enggan untuk pergi ke ruang OSIS, mau ke kantin juga malas. Padahal perutku sudah meraung minta asupan sejak tadi.

"Oi, Naruto! Kau tidak mandi lagi, ya?" Kiba memutar badannya, dan mencolek kuat lenganku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya malas. "Aku telat bangun. Mana sempat mandi."

"Astaga, Naruto! Kau itu mau menghadap ketua OSIS! Ketua OSIS kita tidak suka orang bau kayak kau, loh!" Kiba menunjukku jijik, membuatku sedikit tersinggung. "Lalu, kenapa kau masih di sini? Cepat sana, ke ruang OSIS!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Memang dari mana kau tahu dia tidak suka orang bau? Lalu, aku malas ke sana! Toh, cuma buat ketemu ketua OSIS, bukan kepala sekolah. Dia takkan berani memarahiku kalau tidak tahu apa masalahku!" sahutku sembari mencibir, membuat Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Haah... Naruto... Naruto..." Kiba bangkit dari kursinya. "Ayo, kita ke ke kamar mandi dulu! Mandi dulu kau sebentar!"

Ia menarik tanganku paksa. Aku cengo sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. "Apa, sih, Kib!? Lepas, ah! Masa harus mandi segala?"

Tanpa sadar kami sudah keluar kelas. Dia berusaha mendorongku hingga sampai ke depan pintu toilet.

"Hentikan, ah! Aku tidak mau mandi!"

"Tidak! Kau harus mandi dulu!" Kiba segera memutar kenop pintu, lalu mendorongku paksa untuk masuk ke areal toilet dan kamar mandi. Hampir saja aku terjungkal dengan dagu menyentuh lantai, kalau saja tidak ada yang menahan badanku—wajahku hingga tak jatuh ke lantai.

"Ah..."

...

Empuk, ya?

Aku merasakan getaran dari tumpuan wajahku itu. aku masih belum mendongakkan wajah tentu saja. Menikmati sensasi getaran ini—tidak, sampai tangan itu menjambak paksa rambutku.

"APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU, HAAH!?"

Geraman marah keluar dari mulut itu, membuatku mendongak paksa. Yah, bukan karena geraman itu juga, sih. Lebih tepatnya karena rambutku yang ditarik paksa oleh pemilik asal suara sekaligus landasan wajahku tadi.

Seorang gadis berhelai bak gulali memandangku geram. Tampak asap kekesalan keluar dari sepasang telinganya. Wajahnya merah padam, menahan amarah yang berkecamuk. Aku masih tak paham akan situasi. Tapi, bisa kusimpulkan bahwa gadis itu sedang murka padaku.

"Aku tidak tahu—"

"Kau mendaratkan wajahmu TEPAT di dadaku dan kau masih bilang tidak tahu, HAH!?" geramnya lagi, semakin mengeratkan tarikannya pada rambutku. Aku kembali memasang wajah bodoh.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di depan toilet wanita, hah!?" tanyanya lagi, kini sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tarikan rambutku. Aku mengerang kesakitan. Dijambak begini rasanya sakit, loh!

"Tidak—tapi itu temanku..." aku mencoba menoleh ke belakang. Dan hanya siswa-siswi yang keheranan dengan kami saja yang aku dapati. Kiba telah menghilang, entah sejak kapan.

K-kiba...?

Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau ini adalah toilet wanita!

"Temanmu apa? Ikut aku!" masih dengan rambut yang ditarik, ia menyeretku untuk mengikuti langkah tegasnya.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" meskipun aku sudah bilang begitu, hatinya tetap tak tergerak untuk melepaskan tangannya dari rambutku. Bahkan menoleh ke aku pun tidak.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah, tanpa tahu kemana arah kaki ini akan melangkah mengikuti gadis itu.

"Waaah... Dia sudah membuat putri singa marah..."

"Ganteng-ganteng tapi cabul ke putri singa!"

Samar-samar aku dapat mendengar seseorang berbisik pada temannya. Dengan was-was, aku segera membetulkan cara jalanku, yang semula menyamping jadi menghadap ke depan. Dan akhirnya kami berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berukir, yang di platnya bertuliskan—

 **Ruang OSIS Konosaki Gakuen**

"Ehem!" gadis itu berdehem sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengetuk pintu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Masuk," terdengar sebuah suara dingin dari dalam. Aku sampai harus meneguk berat ludahku. Gadis tadi membuka pintunya, lalu melepaskan tangannya dari rambutku.

" _Fukukaichou~ Kaichou~_ Aku menemukan tikus jalanan lagi, nih~" ujar gadis itu dengan nada manja. Aku tekankan sekali lagi, MANJA. Kemudian ia mendorong lenganku paksa. Aku terpaksa masuk ke ruangan itu dengan rasa bimbang.

"Kali ini ada apa lagi, Haruno?" suara dingin yang menyahut saat ingin masuk tadi kembali terdengar. Lelaki yang berdiri di samping kanan meja kerja yang sepertinya meja kerja ketua OSIS itu pun menatap kami berdua, lebih tepatnya ke arahku, dengan tatapan menusuk.

 _Glek!_

" _Fukukaichou~_ dia sudah berbuat asusila kepadaku. Tadi dia juga datang terlambat dan dengan kasar membuka pintu masuk kelasku, loh!" kembali si gadis bersurai _pink_ itu berbicara sensual, sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Membuatku ingin marah saja. Kenapa cara bicaranya di sini dan di luar sana jadi berbeda sekali, sih?

"Hmmm..." lelaki yang menyandang status ' _Fukukaichou_ ' itu mendongakkan kepalanya, membuat matanya memicing ke bawah kala menatap mataku.

"Jadi...?" lelaki itu meletakkan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang tadinya ia pegang ke atas meja. Kemudian ia berjalan pelan namun pasti ke arahku. "Apa hukuman yang pantas untuk siswa cabul dan tukang telat sepertimu, hah!? Namikaze Naruto?"

Kini jarak kami hanya tinggal selangkah. Setiap aku berjengit mundur, ia juga akan memajukan langkahnya. Aku sampai menabrak pintu yang sudah tertutup entah sejak kapan. Dan ia pun akhirnya berhenti melangkah. Ia menatapku tajam, dari atas hingga bawah. Begitu sampai tiga kali. Membuatku kembali meneguk ludah berat.

" _Doshigatai ga!_ " tanpa kusadari, tangan kanannya telah terayun, dengan posisi terlentang, menuju arah leherku.

 _Krek..._

"Aaaargh!"

Dengan sekali tebasan tangan, ia berhasil melumpuhkan leherku. Leherku serasa patah, kala tangan itu menyentuh leherku. Kepalaku sampai miring ke kiri karenanya.

" _Deta! Sasuke-senpai's chop!_ " seru gadis bermarga Haruno yang daritadi kulihat hanya menatap kagum pada si _fukukaichou_. Aku meringis, masih memegang leher dan kepalaku yang sakit.

"Itu untukmu karena sudah terlambat di hari pertama sekolah," ujarnya tenang. Dan—

 _Bugh!_

"Dan itu hadiah atas perbuatan asusilamu pada Haruno."

Aku sukses terjungkal, dengan dagu mencium lantai. Ia melompat kecil demi mendaratkan sebuah _elbow chop_ ke pucuk kepalaku! Aku bahkan sudah tak mampu berteriak kesakitan lagi sekarang. Aku hanya bisa meringis dan ingin cepat-cepat memberi perawatan pada tubuhku yang jadi korban kesadisan makhluk-makhluk tirani dari OSIS ini.

"Sasuke, kau terlalu keras pada murid kita."

Masih dengan wajah kesakitan, aku mencoba mendongakkan wajahku kala mendengar suara dingin lain di ruangan ini. Tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa mendongak terlalu atas, hingga aku hanya dapat melihat sebatas lututnya yang tengah berjalan ke arahku saja.

"Ah! _Kaichou!_ Apa kami sudah membangunkan tidurmu?"

Terdengar lagi, suara manja dari gadis Haruno itu.

Lelaki yang berjalan ke arahku itu berhenti tepat di depan wajahku. Ia pun jongkok, lalu menarik lembut bahuku. Sepertinya ingin membantuku berdiri. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menatap wajahnya. Dan yang kulihat adalah seulas wajah datar dengan tatapan malas bercampur dingin yang kentara.

"Shikamaru, dia itu belum man—"

 _Brugh!_

"Aaaahk!"

"—di..."

Belum apa-apa, belum selesai wakil ketua OSIS berbicara, ketua OSIS itu langsung melemparku ke lantai—bak melempar sampah. Aku hanya bisa terjerembab pasrah menerima perlakuan itu.

"Haruno, kenapa kau bawa orang yang belum mandi ke sini? Aku tidak suka."

Lelaki tadi menggerutu sambil berdiri cepat. Aku dapat mendengar langkah sepatunya yang menjauhiku.

"Ehe~ Maaf, _kaichou_. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia belum mandi. Yah, meskipun badannya memang bau, sih!"

 _Jleb!_

 _Kuso onna!_ Sakit hati aku dikatakan begitu!

Cepat-cepat aku bangun dari posisiku, mengubahnya menjadi duduk. Meskipun tulang-tulangku jadi sakit semua.

"Aku bahkan sudah bisa menebak kalau dia belum mandi dengan melihat wajahnya saja," si waketos berujar dingin. Aku mendelik ke arahnya dengan pipi berkedut.

"Jadi, apa hukumanmu untuk lelaki cabul seperti dia, Nara-kaichou?" lagi-lagi suara manja si Haruno itu terdengar. Rasanya ingin aku copot saja telingaku. Aku juga tidak mau dengar jenis hukuman untukku yang akan terlontar dari mulut _kaichou_ sadis itu.

"Itu..." _kaichou_ yang dari _table-name_ nya kuketahui bernama Nara Shikamaru itu memangku dagunya dengan tangan di atas meja. Tampak matanya menatap malas ke arah lain, berpikir.

"Hmm... Bagaimana kalau—"

 _Tok tok tok_

Terdengar ketukan pelan mengalihkan atensi kami. Menggantungkan omongan Nanas-kaich—Shikamaru-kaichou di udara.

"Masuk," ujar Sasuke-fukukaichou. Orang yang mengetuk pun menampakkan batang hidungnya dari balik pintu yang terbuka. Tampak surai merahnya menyembul dari balik pintu. Dengan tenang ia memasuki ruangan itu dan berjalan ke arah meja kerja Shikamaru-kaichou.

"Senpai, aku sudah mendata absensi anak kelas satu untuk hari ini," ujar lelaki itu kala sudah berdiri di samping ketos. Ia pun menyerahkan lembaran putih yang kutak tahu isinya apa. "Dan ini, ada titipan dari Tsunade-sama," lanjutnya lagi, sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop cokelat ke ketos.

"Hn. Terima kasih, Gaara," balas Shikamaru-kaichou, masih dengan wajah dinginnya. Heran aku, kenapa ketos dan waketos sekolah ini bisa sedingin itu, sih? Aaah! Aku tidak terlalu ingat dengan sikap mereka saat berada di luar ruang OSIS. Aku bahkan baru tahu rupa ketua OSIS dan wakil ketua OSIS-ku hari ini. Yah, soalnya saat upacara penyambutan murid baru atau acara penting lainnya, aku selalu datang telat atau membolos. Hehe...

Kulihat lagi lelaki bersurai merah itu, kini ia berjalan ke arah Sasuke-fukukaichou dan Haruno.

"Uchiha-senpai, siapa dia?" samar-samar dapat kudengar siswa yang bernama Gaara itu berbisik ke Sasuke-fukukaichou. Aku yang telah berdiri sejak kedatangannya pun hanya menatapnya, dan dibalas dengan tatapan datar darinya.

"Namikaze Naruto. Sudah membuat masalah di hari pertama semester baru. Sebelumnya sudah melakukan tiga puluh lima kali pelanggaran telat masuk kelas selama ia masih duduk di kelas satu," ujar Sasuke-fukukaichou, dengan nada tak kalah datar. Hanya saja ekspresinya lebih dingin dari Gaara.

Hebat! Dia bahkan tahu dan ingat berapa kali aku telat! Aku bahkan tidak pernah menghitungnya!

"Haah... Tsunade-baachan ini. Padahal dia tidak perlu repot-repot begini untuk membelikan tiket liburan ke Guam untuk kita. Merepotkan."

Kini pandangan kami terarah pada Shikamaru-kaichou yang baru saja mengeluarkan suaranya. Tampak ia meletakkan amplop yang sebelumnya sudah dibukanya.

"Urus saja itu nanti, Shikamaru. Sekarang, kita urus si _doshigatai_ ini," aku berjengit kala Sasuke-fukukaichou mengarahkan iris kelamnya ke arahku.

"Merepotkan..." Shikamaru-kaichou menatapku malas. "Kau, bersihkan seluruh toilet pria yang ada di sekolah ini. Beserta kamar mandinya juga. Kuberi batas waktu dari pulang sekolah sampai jam tujuh malam."

Aku menganga mendengar pernyataan itu. Dipikir toilet pria itu tidak banyak apa?

Ia kembali melanjutkan omongannya sambil menatapku tajam.

"Kalau dalam kurun waktu itu kau tidak bisa menyelesaikannya..." aku menahan napasku sambil menekan bibirku. "...Sasuke, bawa dia ke kuilmu. Rukiyah dia sampai dia tobat!"

Dan aku hanya bisa membuka rahangku lebar-lebar sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi bagaimana, Naruto? Apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru-senpai?"

"Sai, Kiba..." aku menoleh lambat ke arah dua teman sejoliku yang sekelas denganku itu. Sempat mataku menangkap sosok si gadis Haruno memasuki 2 – B dan duduk di bangku terdepan.

"Kuharap kalian tidak pernah memasuki ruangan itu..." desisku pelan, dengan ekspresi kosong. "Di sana berisi manusia yang bahkan tak bisa kusebut sebagai siswa SMA."

Sai tampak memagut dagunya sambil mengangguk pelan. "Wajar kalau mereka begitu dingin, Naruto. Yang kau hadapi itu adalah cucu pemilik sekolah sekaligus keponakan dari kepala sekolah saat ini, Nara Shikamaru-senpai. Lalu, anak pemilik kuil Nakano yang terkenal itu, Uchiha Sasuke-senpai. Mereka berdua dijuluki sebagai Pangeran Es dan dua murid terpintar di sekolah ini."

Tampak mata Sai mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Haruno. Aku dan Kiba juga mengikuti arah mata Sai.

"Lalu anak pemegang saham terbesar sekaligus anak terkaya di sekolah ini, Sabaku Gaara. Serta siswi terpintar dan terkuat fisiknya di Konosaki Gakuen, Haruno Sakura."

Kini aku paham perkataan Kiba saat pelajaran Ibiki-sensei tadi. Sungguh, sungguh mati aku tak ingin menginjakkan kaki di ruang OSIS terkutuk itu lagi! Apalagi sampai berurusan dengan para siswa OSIS. Hiiii! Jangan sampai terulang lagi, deh!

Cukup kali ini saja. Aku ingin tobat.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ To Be Continued (?) ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Omake Session**

 **Curhat Jomblo Bersama Dr. Sasuke**

 _(All in Sasuke's POV)_

" _ **Selalu siap menertawakan setiap curhatan Anda."**_

" _ **Silakan curhat tentang apapun ke saya."**_

" _ **Asal jangan curhat tentang Itachi-niisan. Cemburu saya."**_

Aku membuka pesan-pesan yang menumpuk di menu pesan _fanspage_ -ku. _Fanspage_? Ya, ini adalah _fanspage_ yang kubuat sebagai bahan pelepas stress di _Facebook_.

Tak kusangka _fanspage_ ini banyak mendapat _feedback_ dari _likers_ -nya yang kebanyakan adalah murid-murid Konosaki. Mulai dari _feedback_ baik dan mendukung, sampai _feedback_ yang sangat tidak mendidik dan membuat harga diriku sebagai wakil ketua OSIS jatuh.

Aku membuka salah satu pesan dari akun bernama **Yamanaka Ino-chantiq**. Aku pun membaca dan membalas pesannya.

 **Yamanaka** : Jadi kemarin aku ketemu sama malaikat ganteng bat dok! Rambutnya item panjang diiket rendah gitu. Terus ada kerutan di pipinya. Tapi masih ganteng dok! Aku jatuh cinta sama dia dok! Terus aku mau pdkt-in dia. Nah, pertanyaannya tuh mending pdkt-innya pake bunga mawar terus aku ajak ke kamar, atau ajak _dinner date_ di _love hotel_ mewah?

 **Yamanaka** : PS : Nama malaikatnya tuh Uchiha Itachi. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dok!

Aku berkedut. Segera kubalas pesan tak bermutu itu.

 **Aku** : Mending kamu serahin diri ke polisi atas dugaan niat melakukan perbuatan mesum pada orang lain.

Lagi, aku membuka pesan lain yang belum kubaca. Kamipun saling balas membalas pesan itu. Kali ini dari sebuah akun bernama **Doggy Lovers**.

 **Doggy** : Dok, kalo ada abang yang lebih _perfect_ dari Itachi-san, apa yang dokter lakukan biar tetek mengagumi dan setia sama Itachi-san?

 **Doggy** : *TETEP

Mataku langsung minus.

 **Aku** : cinta saya suci, gak kayak kamu yang nama sama _typo_ aja gak suci.

 **Doggy** : _TYPO_ NYA GAK SENGAJA DOK ASTAGHFIRULLAH

Aku langsung menutup _balloon_ pesan dari Doggy Lovers itu. Harusnya orang seperti dia kurukiyah saja. Siapa pula murid Konosaki yang sangat ambigu seperti dia?

Aku kembali membuka pesan. Kali ini mataku tertuju pada akun _online_ yang sepertinya aku kenali sebagai teman sekelasku saat kelas dua dulu. Nama akunnya adalah **TenTen**.

 **TenTen** : ( _attachment_ gambar b*bi panggang yang sedang dipotong)

 **TenTen** : eh maaf salah kirim!

 **Aku** : dasar tidak berperikeb*bian

 **TenTen** : emang dokter berkeperikeb*bian apa?

 **Aku** : engga sih

 **TenTen** : oiya dokter kan

 **TenTen** : b*

 **TenTen** : binya

 **Aku** : udahlah kamu _unlike_ page saya saja hus hus

Aku pusing sekarang. Langsung kututup aplikasi _browser_ -ku dan mematikan laptopku. Membalas pesan-pesan tak mendidik seperti ini hanya akan menaikkan tensi darahku saja. Sudah pusing aku mengurus si Namikaze yang harus dirukiyah sebagai hukuman tambahan. Sekarang malah harus mengurus pesan-pesan tidak bermutu seperti ini.

Hah... ada-ada saja kelakuan _kids_ zaman _now_.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ Omake : E N D ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Glossarium :**

 **Kaichou :** Ketua OSIS

 **Fukukaichou :** Wakil ketua OSIS

 **Doshigatai ga :** Dasar jelek

 **Kuso onna :** Wanita Kmprt

* * *

Aloha~ maaf direpost lagi ffnya. Buat nambahin cover dan beberapa pembetulan/penambahan aja sih.. /duk

Kali ini idenya berasal dari nama dan post-an FP yang udah saia sebutin di atas banget.. dan uda minta ijin sama owner salah satu FPnya he he /EH /yang sebelumnya belum samsek

Ff ini rencananya akan berjumlah 7 chapter, dengan point of view dari chara yang berbeda. Tapi yang diulas tetap kehidupan sehari-hari anak-anak OSIS dan interaksinya dengan si chara. Setiap chapter secara garis besar emang berhubungan, tapi kalau dibaca sendiri-sendiri juga gak terlalu masalah sih soalnya alur ceritanya emang gaada.

Dan untuk omake session, akan saia selipin di tiap chapter. Buat yang mau curhat ke Dr. Sasugay—ke, langsung ke kolom review aja dengan menuliskan format berikut:

 **Nama FB yang ingin dipake** (bebas, gak perlu chara Naruto atau nama akun asli reviewers. Tapi kalau mau pake chara Naruto juga gak masalah sih)

 **Curhatan**

Setiap chapternya akan memuat 3-5 curhatan, atau kalau lebih dari lima, akan dimuat sepertiga dari curhat yang masuk. Kalo sisanya entar masih banyak—meskipun kayaknya sangat tidak mungkin—kemungkinan entar akan dibikinin chapter khusus untuk sesi curhat.

Btw, maaf banget kalau disini Naruto nya berasa disiksa banget dan anak OSISnya berasa kejam banget. Saia tydac bermaksud membuat Naruto menderita sendiri kok... *peluk Naruto* /HEH

Oke, sekian dari saia. Terimakasih buat yang udah baca dan kasih feedback—ditunggu buat yang mau curhat sama dokter Sasuke.. jangan lupa buat like fp yang ada di atas ya ;) /eh malah promot

See you in next chapter~


End file.
